Data matching is a key component in data integration and data quality. Data matching is often performed between two parties with data on common entities. The purpose of matching could be to perform checks or develop deeper insights about those entities. However, sometimes the data in question is sensitive and the parties don't want to share their datasets with each other or a third party to do the match. For example, consider two companies each with its own customer database. For a joint marketing campaign the two companies want to find which individuals are customers of both companies. An easy method to nod common customers is for companies to exchange their databases with each other or to give it to a third party for the match. However, both companies are reluctant to share their customer database with anyone due to concerns around data security and privacy. In some cases, especially if the company belongs to a regulated industry, the privacy regulations prevent the companies from sharing customer data such as PII (Personally Identifiable Information) or PHI (Protected Health Information).